Finally Getting What He Wants
by Li Morgan
Summary: Tradução da fic de BrokenSouledPoetess. Em uma sexta-feira à noite, a maior tentação de Naruto bate a sua porta. Ele poderá resistir? Ou tomará para si um certo moreno?


**Disclamer: Não possuímos Naruto ou seus personagens.**

**E no meu caso (Li), nem mesmo essa fic, ela pertence a ****BrokenSouledPoetess****, que a criou e postou, e gentilmente, me concedeu o privilegio de fazer a tradução. O endereço original se encontra em minhas Favorite Stories. Espero que tenham o mesmo prazer de ler que eu tive com o original, e espero realmente ter feito uma tradução digna dela. Enjoy!**

**Finally Getting What He Wants - **Consiga finalmente o que quer.

**By****BrokenSouledPoetess**

"Sasuke estúpido. Que tipo de bastardo faz planos uma semana antes com seu melhor amigo e desmarca somente na última hora para ir foder algum desconhecido que não lembrara nem mesmo o nome no dia seguinte? Tch, Uchiha do caralho Sasuke, o mais adorável dos bastardos de uma raça especial de bastardos arrogantes, bonitos e inteligentes", Naruto xingou e resmungou enquanto procurava as chaves em seu bolso antes de puxá-la e abrir a porta diante dele.

Uma vez que a porta do apartamento que compartilhava com o bastardo dito estava aberta, ele entrou, arremessando sua mochila no sofá e batendo violentamente a porta. Ficou decepcionado por notar que sentiu apenas uma pequena satisfação com o ruído alto que produziu. Após ser amigo de Uchiha Sasuke por uma década, sabia melhor do que ninguém os hábitos do moreno, e estava acostumado com eles, mesmo que se vissem somente por alguns momentos entre as classes, apesar do fato de dividirem um apartamento.

Estava entre os hábitos de Sasuke ser obsessivamente limpo e com frustração anal, a necessidade de transar pelo menos uma vez por dia. Naruto tinha aprendido a tolerar a maioria dos hábitos do homem, e seus caprichos, sabendo que Sasuke fazia a mesma concessão aos dele. A única coisa que Naruto nunca fez, e que Sasuke fazia em base regular, era ter sexo. Não que o loiro fosse virgem ou pudico, e como poderia ser, mesmo que ligeiramente, tendo o infame Hikigaeru Jiraya como tio após tudo? Mas ele jamais jogou nesse time.

Era um tópico de debate antigo entre os amigos, e repetido freqüentemente. O fato de Naruto pensar que Sasuke era ninfomaníaco e o fato de Sasuke pensar que Naruto era frigido. No caos de sua própria mente, Naruto podia admitir que não tinha 'pegado ninguém' há muito tempo, mas não estava pronto para sair para encontrar algum individuo ou garota que olhassem passáveis apenas para se livrar de sua tensão sexual. Não seria clichê ao dizer que 'esperava aquela pessoa', ou qualquer coisa semelhante, mas a idéia de sexo ocasional com muitas pessoas realmente enojava a ele.

Essa era a única razão pela qual, não importa o quanto 'sexy' achava que Sasuke podia ser, nunca, nem em um milhão de anos, faria sexo com ele.

Indo para a cozinha, Naruto pegou uma lata de refrigerante na geladeira e quase metade em vigorosos goles antes de ir novamente para a sala de visitas e cair no sofá ao lado de sua mochila. Sabia que uma parte dele estava com ciúmes. Não ciumento de Sasuke, porque o loiro definitivamente não tinha problema em atrair pessoas, mas ciumento do fato de como era fácil encontrar alguém com quem passar a noite. Sim, repugnava-o, e desejava sinceramente que seu melhor amigo fosse um pouco mais seletivo, mas estava igualmente cansado de passar suas noites sozinho no apartamento.

Seu 'último' relacionamento tinha sido ainda no segundo grau, e tinha terminado a cerca de dois anos atrás. Não podia lembrar a ultima vez que tinha transado, mas aquela jamais tinha sido uma área verdadeiramente importante para ele. Fazia muito tempo que acordava excitado e era embaraçoso admitir a si mesmo que tinha perdido a contagem das noites que gastou sozinho com sua mão.

Simplesmente não poderia se forçar a fazer sexo com alguém que não conhecia realmente, e todas as pessoas que conhecia o suficiente para transar eram seus amigos, não iria arriscar suas amizades apenas para satisfazer seu apetite carnal.

Mesmo que esse desejo estivesse se tornando mais voraz conforme o tempo passava.

Estava quase no ponto em que faria algo estúpido, como Sasuke sugeria constantemente e esse simples pensamento o aborrecia. Não transaria com alguém que não conhecia ou gostava apenas para manter afastada a luxuria. O que ele precisava era alguém que o atraísse, que fosse seu conhecido, mas não um amigo incrivelmente próximo. Infelizmente, não conhecia tanta gente assim que poderia se encaixar nessa descrição e assim se resignou a mais uma noite aborrecida e só.

Com um suspiro, passou pelo sofá, deixando a lata de refrigerante na mesa de centro antes de ir ao banheiro. Depois de um banho rápido, Naruto foi para o quarto e pegou no armário uma calça frouxa azul marinho. Pegando novamente a toalha e a colocou sobre sua cabeça, passando-a pelos cabelos dourados, tirando a maior parte da água antes de jogá-la no cesto de roupas sujas e ir para a sala de visitas. Só então pegou a latinha novamente e terminou de bebê-la quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

Dando um relance rápido para o relógio na parede, anotou que era nove da noite. Naruto resmungava enquanto andava para a cozinha e jogava a latinha amassada no lixeiro. "Quem diabos estaria batendo em sua porta agora? É uma noite de sexta-feira, por deus!".

O inferno, todo mundo sabia que saia nas noites de sexta-feira...e nos sábados...e todas as noites durante a semana em que não tivesse aulas no dia seguinte.

Com um encolher de ombros, andou para a porta do apartamento e a escancarou, negligenciando o fato de que estava usando apenas uma calça larga que se mantinha perigosamente baixa em seus quadris bronzeados. E quando o loiro reconhecer a pessoa que batera a sua porta, seu queixo caiu e seus olhos arregalaram, o único sentimento que tinha era o de choque. O que foda estava acontecendo? Era o caso de algum problema de karma? Tinha chutado filhotes de cachorro na vida anterior?

Porque, parado na porta de sua casa, estava à única pessoa que tinha sempre achado mais atraente do que Sasuke, e esse era ninguém diferente do irmão mais velho de Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi. Se Sasuke era lindo, Itachi era maravilhoso. O moreno mais velho estava parado ali, observando Naruto com seus olhos escuros e intensos, mas não intimidadores e Naruto controlou o impulso de suspirar. Com um calor repentino em suas bochechas, Naruto recordou que estava apenas meio vestido e deu um passo para o lado, abrindo um pouco mais a porta antes de andar para a cozinha.

Sua boca estava parecendo seca como um deserto e ele precisava beber algo.

Ouviu o som fraco da porta da rua sendo fechada e pegou uma nova lata de refrigerante no refrigerador e a abriu, tomando vários goles longos, agradecendo ao frio que deslizou por sua garganta e turvou sua mente um pouco. Nunca antes tinha atuado dessa maneira em torno de Itachi. Tinha conhecido o homem desde que ele e Sasuke tinham se tornado amigos e Naruto jamais tinha sido tímido entorno dele. Naturalmente, os deuses odiaram-no simplesmente e tinham decidido conseqüentemente colocar seu grande objeto de luxúria em sua frente na noite em que estivesse mais desesperado de carência.

O destino era uma senhora tão cruel!

Terminando mais uma lata de refrigerante, Naruto girou para a porta da cozinha com um sorriso em seus lábios, tentando enfrentar Itachi. O herdeiro Uchiha estava lá em toda sua gloriosa e escura beleza. Vestindo um terno negro simples com uma camisa carmim escura e uma gravata negra, os sapatos lustrosos de couro tinham ficado na porta, e seu longo cabelo como as assas de um corvo caindo entorno de seus ombros, o habitual rabo-de-cavalo estava misteriosamente ausente.

Um meio sorriso pequeno repuxou aquela boca pecadora e Naruto mordeu com força seu lábio inferior para manter um novo rubor longe de suas bochechas. Talvez, se sobrevivesse aquele encontro com Itachi, encontraria alguém para foder. Talvez então voltaria a ter sua mente racional de volta por mais alguns anos.

Decidiu se distrair antes de fazer algo estúpido, como perder o controle de seu corpo, como permitir que sua semi-ereção se tornasse uma ereção cheia, por isso se voltou novamente para o refrigerador e pegou mais uma lata de soda, atirando-a para Itachi e pegar outra para si. O moreno pegou a sua facilmente no ar e bateu um dedo manicurado de encontro no anel, puxando-o e abrindo a lata antes de tomar um gole da bebida doce e gelada.

Com um gesto vago para as cadeiras entorno de uma mesa, Naruto quase se sentou no balcão da pia enquanto olhava o mais velho dos irmãos Uchiha com olhos azuis curiosos, seu corpo começava a se acalmar o suficiente para voltar a ser o Naruto que Itachi conhecia mais uma vez. "Assim, o que lhe traz aqui? Caso não tenha percebido, Sasuke não está em casa".

Com um assentimento lacônico, Itachi se sentou em uma das cadeiras e colocou a lata sobre a mesa. Olhou mais uma vez o companheiro de apartamento e mais antigo amigo de seu irmãozinho, e não pode deixar de observar, não pela primeira vez, como incrivelmente sexy o jovem homem era. Conhecendo o loiro por uns bons dez anos, Itachi tinha assistido o crescimento dele com seu irmãozinho. Como menino, o loiro havia sido bonito, mas agora como homem, era a coisa mais atraente que o moreno mais velho tinha visto em sua vida.

O que era uma vez baixinho, com um corpo pequeno e um pouco andrógeno, era agora tão alto quanto ele, com músculos espetaculares, protegidos por uma pele dourada e tensa sobre cada cume de carne tonificada. O cabelo loiro-dourado se mantinha curto, com camadas rebeldes que iam para todas as direções, mas as mechas mais longas da franja continuavam a cair sobre seus olhos. De todas as coisas que tinham mudado em Naruto, seus olhos não eram uma delas. Ainda eram expressivos e inocentes azuis que tinham sido quando era uma criança, apesar de todo o excremento que tinham superado.

_É minha impressão ou sua pele parece especialmente deliciosa hoje à noite?_ Itachi pensou enquanto seus olhos vagaram preguiçosamente sobre toda aquela carne exposta, pele bronzeada e aqueles músculos firmes. Enquanto os irmãos Uchiha tinham uma constituição magra, os músculos tonificados de Naruto eram o exato oposto. Era de longe mais volumoso, com ombros largos e quadris estreitos. O tamanho e envergadura do loiro era perfeito para o Gridiron (futebol americano), e talvez por isso o loiro fosse o capitão da equipe universitária.

Itachi pensava que ficava positivamente comível naquelas calças apertadas, especialmente após um jogo, quando Naruto tiraria a camisa e o equipamento de proteção para andar com nada além das calças ditas.

Por ser tão alto quanto Itachi e mais alto do que Sasuke, Naruto fazia uma imagem completamente babavel, uma que fazia o irmão Uchiha mais velho acordar na ânsia, suando e duro como uma pedra em muitas manhãs depois de uma noite cheia de sonhos eróticos com o loiro.

Uzumaki Naruto era alguém com quem Itachi permaneceria contente.

Agitou sua cabeça para afastar os pensamentos de um Naruto despido arremetendo nele em sua cama, então Itachi focalizou no loiro mais uma vez e notou facilmente o olhar interessado naqueles olhos azuis. Presumiu que ficara muito tempo divagando sobre como atraente era Naruto.

"Foi um dia longe, eu me desculpo. Por que está em casa está noite?" não era uma pergunta realmente necessária a se fazer. Desde que Itachi conhecera o loiro, Naruto não tinha sido alguém que saia assiduamente. Podia ia a um clube de vez em quando, mas só se fosse convidado por seus amigos ou fosse alguma festa, mas jamais fez disso um habito, apesar de sua popularidade.

Rolando seus olhos safiras, Naruto tomou um outro gole de sua soda antes de a colocar sobre a pia e se inclinar para trás, seus braços se ergueram, alongando-se, relaxando o loiro e fazendo a boca de Itachi se encher de água. "Tch. Eu e o bastardo fizemos planos para hoje, mas, como usual, ele cancelou dizendo que tinha esquecido de fazer um trabalho. O que é uma desculpa capenga para sair e encontrar alguém para foder e esconder de mim, desde que Sasuke não é alguém que esquece trabalhos".

O moreno mais velho inclinou a cabeça na compreensão, bem ciente da memória excelente de seu irmãozinho. O estômago do loiro escolheu aquele momento para mostrar sua infelicidade pela falta de alimento, fazendo um fraco rubor tomar as bochechas bronzeadas de Naruto, enquanto o loiro acariciou ausente seu abdômen, os dedos contornando a espiral tatuada em sua barriga, fazendo os olhos de Itachi se fixarem naquele ponto. Tinha apreciado sempre a forma como a tinta se destacava naqueles músculos fortes do homem mais novo, e seus dedos se contrariam pela vontade de acariciar aquela pele também.

_Então, outra vez, talvez eu apenas a seguiria com a minha língua_, pensou. Uma risada nervosa levou sua atenção de volta a Naruto, que sorriu acanhado enquanto pode ver os músculos maravilhosamente flexionados, permitindo que o loiro pule longe da pia. Depois de pegar o telefone em sua base na parede da pia, Naruto abriu uma gaveta, mexendo dentro dela antes de retirar uma pasta.

Com o telefone e a pasta a disposição, o loiro os colocou sobre a mesa ao lado de onde o herdeiro Uchiha estava sentado. Abriu a pasta, mostrando que estava cheia de cardápios de restaurantes e lanchonetes que possuíam tele-entrega, de pizza a chinesa. Não estava realmente certo do que gostaria de comer e estava com tanta fome que tudo que olhasse pareceria bom. Seu estômago reclamou mais uma vez, e empurrou mais a pasta para seu companheiro, um olhar vago de aversão em sua face.

"Você quer ficar e comer comigo? Eu estou morrendo de fome, mas eu não consigo me decidir por algo. Por isso, você escolhe", Naruto disse lentamente, quase hesitante, não sabendo se Itachi tinha tempo para desperdiçar com o companheiro de casa de seu irmãozinho, apesar disso soar realmente bom. Mas o Uchiha mais velho era geralmente um homem muito ocupado, e mesmo que fossem quase dez horas de uma noite de sexta-feira, poderia ter facilmente qualquer outro plano.

"Você deve ter tido realmente um problema para fazer essa pasta cheia de menus?", a perfeita sobrancelha ébano se arqueou na pergunta enquanto os olhos encaravam o loiro, havia uma dança de divertimento em seus olhos escuros e no canto mesmo de seus lábios pecadores que contraiam-se em um meio-sorriso.

O grande sorriso acanhado do loiro ficou ainda maior e seu rosto escurecia ainda mais enquanto levava sua mão à nuca, coçando-a enquanto respondeu. "Yeah. Quando eu e Sasuke nos mudamos para cá, eu costumava cozinhar o tempo todo. Então Sasuke reclamava e passava o tempo todo longe, e eu realmente odeio cozinhar só para mim. Assim eu comecei a pedir tele-entrega pela guia, pedindo os menus todas às vezes. Se a comida não era boa, eu apenas os jogava fora. Se não fosse o fato de eu não ter praticamente nada em casa, eu faria alguma coisa para nós".

Itachi prestou atenção ao carinho de Naruto a mesa outra vez e então a caminhada apressada para fora da cozinha, na direção ao corredor que conduziria ao banheiro e quartos. Admirou a forma como os músculos de suas costas se moviam por debaixo da pele, e então voltou sua atenção para a pasta a sua frente, abrindo-a e encarando os muitos menus. Enquanto examinava a multidão colorida de menus, ergueu a mão livre para sua garganta, afrouxando o nó da gravata antes de retirá-la e pendurá-la no encosto da cadeira ao lado dele. Puxou então as lapelas de seu terno até sentir que deslizava por seus ombros e braços. Tirando o terno, o colocou no mesmo encosto. Uma mão ainda se dedicava a pasta com menus, enquanto a outra subia a camisa carmim e abria os três primeiros botões.

Se estava permanecendo algum tempo com Naruto, planejava pelo menos ficar o mais confortável possível, ou tanto quanto seus ternos e roupas normais lhe dariam, e estavam longe de ser relaxantes. Uma vez que a parte superior da camisa estava confortável, desceu a mão por seu peito e abdômen e a retirou de dentro da calça negra. Seus sapatos estavam na porta da frente, e seus dedos dos pés ondularam no tapete macio abaixo da mesa, enquanto os dedos longos e pálidos de sua mão deslizavam através das páginas com opções de restaurantes. Embora estivesse com fome, porque havia sido um dia infernal no trabalho, um dia que nem lhe permitira pausa para refeições, nada estava o atraindo realmente. Apenas queria comer. Assim, em vez de continuar a procurar pelos menus, deixou simplesmente seus dedos vagarem por eles e parar em um.

Naruto suspirou quando a água fria bateu em sua face, olhando se reflexo no espelho e amaldiçoando Sasuke mais uma vez. Não podia acreditar que estava em tal posição, quase se lamentando ao pedir para Itachi ficar com ele, comer com ele. Como não estava certo de que poderia manter um comportamento normal, contendo o impulso de simplesmente saltar sobre o homem lindo, devorando seu corpo. Valentemente tentando conter sua ereção, e desistindo da idéia de colocar uma camiseta para escondê-la, não queria parecer demasiadamente incomodado pela presença e proximidade de Itachi, o loiro deixou o abrigo seguro do banheiro e retornou a cozinha.

Porém seu progresso foi parado completamente na entrada, quando olhou para o moreno que parecia relaxado e ocasional na cadeira da cozinha, os dedos pálidos faziam círculos pequenos sobre a madeira da mesa. Os olhos escuros estavam olhando fixamente sem concentração para a página aberta diante dele e Naruto soube que o homem estava pensando profundamente sobre algo pelo sulco leve que se formava na testa normalmente lisa. Contudo, a coisa que realmente tomou sua atenção total e absoluta era o fato de que Itachi tinha tirado alguns artigos de roupa no curto período em que se refugiara no banheiro e agora podia visualizar muito mais da tentadora carne alabastro e uma clavícula delicadamente estreita a mostra pelos botões abertos da camisa carmim.

Engoliu duramente, enquanto vigorosamente afastava as imagens que se formavam em sua mente pelo simples relance daquela pele, principalmente a de Itachi arfando e se lamentando debaixo dele, que era comum a todas as imagens. Naruto andou pela cozinha tão convenientemente indiferente quanto possível, não querendo mostrar que estava preocupado com a forma como seu corpo atuava para se separar de sua mente e violar a beleza morena em sua cozinha.

Movendo-se entorno da mesa, Naruto se apoiou no balcão da pia, pegando novamente a lata meio vazia de soda e bebendo alheio, enquanto seus olhos azuis escurecidos se focalizavam no homem diante dele. Tinha sentido sempre esse magnetismo de Itachi que atraia as pessoas para ele mais do que a Sasuke. Enquanto Sasuke se orgulhava da atenção que recebia, Itachi parecia mal perceber isso. De fato, Naruto não poderia recordar um momento onde notou o interesse do mais velho em algo ou alguém, o que era quase irreal, porque o homem era facilmente a criatura mais sexy que tinha conhecido.

Por alguma razão desconhecida, o peito de Naruto se apertou com a flor da inveja ao mero pensamento de Itachi com alguém que não ele. Embora soubesse como a inveja era, e como reconhecê-la, não entendia porque a sentia por pessoas que jamais vira, e por Itachi acima de tudo. Não que Itachi não merecesse matar alguém de ciúme, mas sim porque por mais que fosse o melhor amigo do irmão dele por anos, Naruto jamais teve um único motivo para considerar Itachi seu.

Claro que eu não me importaria em ter motivos para me sentir possessivo dele, pensou o loiro enquanto olhava fixamente na clavícula exposta de Itachi. Realmente, queria realmente mordiscar aquela garganta e o simples pensamento de deixar marcas de seus dentes, vermelhas, irritadas e possessivas, sobre toda aquela pele pálida e cremosa, que tremeu. Somente quando ouviu seu nome, percebeu que estava quase babando sobre o outro homem, e sentiu o calor nas bochechas que indicavam que corara profundamente.

"Que? Sem mais espera. Encontrou algo para comer?", embora tivesse aberto sua boca e falado, sua mente ainda dançava com os sonhos felizes de um Itachi despido e desejoso, e estava tendo um problema para afastar essas imagens de sua mente dessa vez. Entretanto, Itachi ainda estava ali, então poderia coletar ainda mais material do modo incrivelmente sexy que se encontrava para a punheta que bateria mais tarde.

Itachi, que jamais dera importância em notar a forma como o olhavam, não pode deixar de notar a forma como aqueles olhos azuis tinham se escurecido enquanto se arrastavam sobre sua própria pele exposta. Podia sentir um calafrio de prazer correr sua espinha e ir se acumular em sua virilha pela observação de Naruto. Apenas o pensamento de que aqueles olhos incríveis o estavam desejando era o bastante para torná-lo duro, embora não fosse sua intenção, estava um pouco contente por saber o efeito que sua roupa faltante tinha no loiro. Soube bem que Naruto era um crente das oportunidades iguais quando se referia ao sexo, mas considerando que vivia com Sasuke sem jamais terem transado, Itachi pensava que talvez nem ele ou Sasuke eram o tipo que atraia a atenção do loiro sexy.

Estava bem ciente de como Naruto odiava a natureza promiscua de seu irmão, estava igualmente ciente de que ele, Naruto e Sasuke estavam classificados como espécimes magníficos da espécie masculina e certamente Sasuke teria se aproveitado se o loiro tivesse mostrando algum interesse. Agora, vendo aqueles olhos incríveis passando luxuriosamente por seu corpo, Itachi estava extremamente satisfeito com o fato de que Sasuke jamais tinha tocado no loiro porque o loiro, obviamente, sentia alguma atração por eles, e se Itachi era um homem afortunado, conseguiria colocar suas mãos sobre todo esse corpo bonito.

Agora que tinha o conhecimento de que o loiro se encontrava satisfeito em olhá-lo, Itachi decidiu intensificar o jogo que começara ao descartar algumas peças de roupa. Tinha testemunhado algumas vezes as emoções de Naruto se tornarem selvagens, a raiva loira sempre despertava inteiramente essa ferocidade apaixonada que queimava naqueles olhos safiras. Entretanto, jamais tinha visto Naruto realmente apaixonado de uma maneira íntima desde que não havia visto Naruto com qualquer pessoa significativa para o loiro, então não soube se aquilo seria paixão e se seria dirigida a ele.

O plano diretor que sua mente genial tinha criado era provocar o homem mais jovem até que ele o agarrasse ou atacasse. Como indicara previamente, Naruto era uma pessoa com quem Itachi poderia se comprometer contente, e para fazer o loiro implorar por ele, usaria qualquer arma e conhecimento sobre sedução que sabia, ainda mais agora que via que Naruto tinha interesse nele, mesmo que pouco. Naturalmente, não era tolo ao fato de que o homem de pele caramelo não tinha transas de uma noite, e já tinha admitido a si mesmo que se tivesse uma possibilidade com Naruto, nunca o deixaria ir de qualquer maneira.

Os Uchiha eram conhecidos por serem possessivos e Itachi estava mais do que pronto para pegar sua posição preferencial de dominante para se tornar o uke passional de Naruto e se sentir muito feliz por isso. Apesar de tudo, Itachi tinha esperado anos para ter uma chance com Naruto, porque primeiro Naruto era demasiado jovem para qualquer tipo de relacionamento e depois Itachi estava amarrado aos negócios de seu pai. Fora que jamais deixaria algo que quis ir uma vez que o teve, e ele considerava o loiro seu, mesmo que não tivesse deixado suas intenções conhecidas.

Antes Itachi estava um pouco faminto, mas agora tudo o que queria fazer era agarrar o deus louro que estava transversalmente a ele. Por qualquer motivo, que nem Itachi ou Sasuke poderiam entender, Naruto sempre era um pouco relutante em fazer o primeiro movimento na direção das pessoas. Flertava descaradamente com qualquer pessoa atrativa que encontrasse, mas quando era alguém de quem gostava realmente, parecia manter uma certa distância, como que receoso de assustá-la ao mostrar seu lado mais apaixonado. Sabendo desse pequeno detalhe, Itachi soube que teria que fazer o primeiro movimento físico, ou pressionar Naruto até que ele o fizesse.

Não havia nenhuma maneira, em qualquer camada do inferno, que se amedrontasse com qualquer coisa a respeito de Naruto.

Em sua mente, Itachi decidiu abandonar o desejo de fazer o primeiro movimento e preferivelmente, forçar o loiro a tomá-lo. Era o que queria. Apenas considerando a maneira que aqueles olhos azuis brilhantes escureciam-se quando passavam por seu corpo o faziam tremer pelo teor íntimo e apenas olhar Naruto assim era quase o bastante para fazer seu cérebro explodir. Soube que o loiro estava sexualmente frustrado, cortesia de seu irmãozinho que derramava todo o tipo de informação sobre Naruto, por isso sabia que o loiro não tinha transado com ninguém em anos e Itachi estava igualmente nesse estado também.

Naturalmente tinha transado com outras pessoas, mas sempre tinha fechado seus olhos e imaginado que essa pessoa era preferivelmente Naruto. Quando a ação se concluía, sempre se sentia desapontado porque seu parceiro não era Naruto. Porque queria violar o melhor amigo de seu irmãozinho, sua mente vagueou por todos os sonhos que poderia recordar e sentiu seu pênis endurecer ainda mais, espremendo-se no interior de suas cuecas. Realmente não poderia ser saudável se obcecar tão completamente por uma pessoa, mas não podia fazer nada para se impedir.

Naruto cruzou seus braços sobre o peito e Itachi lambeu seus lábios para se impedir de fazer algo não Uchiha, tal como babar diante da visão de todo aqueles músculos gloriosos se movendo por debaixo da pele bronze e linda.

Naruto, por sua parte, estava sentindo um aperto cada vez mais incômodo em suas calças enquanto o moreno mais velho o examinava com os olhos. Lutava uma guerra interna sobre o que fazer. Seu corpo ansiava pelo outro homem, e suspeitava que seu coração o fazia também, mas sua mente se mantinha dizendo que agarrar Itachi poderia terminar muito, muito mal. E se insultasse o homem? E se isso era apenas desejo de seu corpo e então, depois de molestá-lo completamente, Itachi simplesmente fosse embora? Não era certo se poderia agüentar isso.

Então Itachi tomou a decisão de suas mãos quando lambeu os lábios. Apenas por ver aquela língua molhada, cor-de-rosa, fez com que a última barreira que continha seu desejo se expandisse como uma borracha e então arrebentasse.

Antes que o Uchiha tivesse tempo de realmente piscar, encontrava-se pressionado duramente de encontro à parte traseira da cadeira em que estava sentado, tendo as mãos fortes e bronzeadas em seus ombros. Inclinou sua cabeça até o olhar do loiro, partiu seus lábios para falar e teve somente sua boca pressionada também pelos lábios macios e mornos, enquanto uma insistente língua tentava invadi-la. Incapaz de ajudar-se, e realmente não tendo nenhum desejo nesse sentido, Itachi deixou um gemido borbulhante escapar por sua garganta, simplesmente para ser engolido ansiosamente pelo loiro que o beijava com tal zelo que faria seus joelhos falharem. Era, distraidamente, grato por ainda estar sentado.

Sua mente estava gritando para que se afastasse, mesmo que somente por um momento, para dar a Itachi uma possibilidade de empurrá-lo para longe, para protestar. Relutante, fez isso, deixando sua língua vagar por aqueles lábios maravilhosos antes de impor alguma distância entre os dois e encarar Itachi diretamente nos olhos. Ele precisava saber...precisava realmente que Itachi lhe queria, pelo menos um pouco, como o queria.

"Eu...você...se você não quer isso...você deve me dizer agora, porque se eu provar sua boca mais uma vez, eu teria que o provar completamente e então não haverá nenhuma maneira no inferno de você partir antes de amanhã". Naruto indicou firme, mesmo que por dentro estivesse desmanchando-se em pânico. Kami-sama, o que faria se Itachi lhe dissesse para ir se foder?

Não se preocupou mais com isso ao sentir os dedos longos de Itachi correrem delicadamente através de seus cabelos dourados, desarrumando-os enquanto o puxava mais para perto, mordiscando ao longo de seu maxilar até alcançar uma orelha perfeita e bronzeada. Passou a língua por toda a borda exterior, até beliscar com os dentes e sussurrar em sua orelha, usando uma voz rouca e baixa.

"Lembre-me de nos levar para comer o café-da-manhã em algum lugar amanhã".

Naruto congelou-se por dois segundos antes de puxar a beleza morena para seus fortes braços e andar para fora da cozinha, rumando seu quarto. Mal conseguiu fechar a porta do mesmo com o pé enquanto Itachi beliscava sua garganta e acariciava seu peito.

Colocando o moreno em pé, o loiro o beijou ferozmente, sua língua empurrando através dos lábios cor-de-rosa, traçando seus contornos enquanto suas mãos prendiam a camisa carmim que ainda cobria o peito de seu amante. Por isso a puxou, ouvindo o som dos botões pulando no chão e o som de tecido rasgando, adorando os choramingos baixinhos que escaparam pela garganta de Itachi com o beijo.

Deuses, tinha esperado por muito tempo, e desejado intensamente, sentir a paixão de Naruto e agora que provava, era como se tivesse caído dentro de um calidoscópio vertiginoso. Soube no momento em que beija Naruto pela primeira vez que tinha viciado na beleza bronzeada e nunca mais se satisfaria com qualquer outro. Naruto tinha um gosto simplesmente surpreendente, como uma mistura impar de luz do sol, ar livre e perigo. Soube o que aquelas mãos, aquelas surpreendentes mãos que vagueavam agora por cada polegada de seu torso, demasiadamente rápidas para que sua mente as seguisse, poderiam fazer com uma pessoa. Já tinha visto o dano que um irritado Uzumaki Naruto poderia causar e sabendo que eram aquelas mãos talentosas que acariciavam seu corpo o fez se excitar como nunca antes. Mãos poderosas que poderiam matar facilmente, mas que acariciavam viciosamente todo seu corpo.

Naruto poderia quase cheirar a luxúria que evaporava da carne de alabastro, queria beijar e mover, por isso moveu sua boca pela tentadora garganta delicada. Kami, o moreno tinha um gosto ótimo, como chocolate e neve. Após mordiscar a inclinação graciosa de um ombro e ter deixado um chupão bonito na clavícula perfeita, o loiro foi beijando lentamente até o mamilo rosado, contornando-o com a ponta de sua língua antes de sugar e apertar entre seus dentes. Um gemido cheio de desejo veio de Itachi e Naruto silvou entorno da carne em sua boca, enquanto sua ereção endurecia apenas um pouco mais e machucava dentro da prisão de suas calças.

Estava tão feliz que tinha mandado o controle para a merda!

Era isso que queria, o que tinha implorado para ter. O fogo de Naruto era ainda mais surpreendente do que tinha imaginado. A cabeça de Itachi parecia engraçada e distante, demasiado leve, mas não poderia realmente se focar em como impar ela estava porque sua mente apagava a cada toque da pele bronzeada. Sentiu suas pernas batendo de encontro a algo e antes de perceber o que era, se encontrava alastrado sobre uma cama, debaixo de um Naruto que parecia muito ansioso e extremamente atento em deixar marcas em cada polegada de sua pele.

Não que fosse se queixar, mesmo que pudesse forçar sua boca a formar as palavras.

Naruto deixou sua língua se arrastar quase preguiçosamente abaixo do torso pálido e bem esculpido antes de violar o umbigo perfeito com ela. Seus dedos dançavam sobre o cós da calça de Itachi, fazendo o moreno arfar e se arquear gemendo enquanto apertava firmemente os cabelos da nuca do loiro. Naruto poderia jurar que o homem choramingava e que fosse mil vezes maldito se não era a coisa mais sexy que já tinha ouvido.

Movendo suas mãos para o botão da calça negra, Naruto eliminou esse também, ouvindo o som baixinho dele se unindo aos irmãos da camisa carmim no assoalho. Então deslizou lentamente o zíper para baixo, erguendo o olhar pelo torso de Itachi até que encontrou aquelas íris negras com seu olhar azul. "Eu espero que você saiba que todas aquelas lindas marcas vermelhas sobre sua pele são minhas".

Itachi tremeu violentamente na declaração do loiro, essa voz baixa e quente como uísque que caia sobre ele, fazendo toda sua pele se arrepiar. Naruto tinha pausado seus movimentos e o moreno fez as conexões um tanto separadamente de seu amante. Kami, mas isso soava ótimo, esperava que esse fosse o sinal para mostrar sua aceitação do que era oferecido. Afinal, a idéia possessiva de Naruto tinha sido uma de suas grandes fantasias por anos. Itachi não teve nenhum problema em inclinar sua cabeça vigorosamente, empurrando distante a idéia de que estava atuando o mais não Uchiha possível.

De fato, se Uzumaki Naruto poderia o fazer implorar para ser uke, era certo de que o loiro poderia o fazer o mais longe do estilo Uchiha que era possível.

Descobriu que gostava um pouco daquela idéia, provavelmente mais do que deveria. Seus pensamentos, não percebeu, não tinha absolutamente nenhum motivo para estarem em qualquer lugar ou ocorrência que não no focalizados no homem sobre ele...que tinha deslizado suas fortes mãos bronzeadas para dentro de sua calça e cueca...

Naruto deslizou lentamente as calças e a cueca para baixo, deixando suas mãos acariciarem a carne pálida e os músculos magros enquanto isso. Sua ereção latejou quando a ereção destapada de Itachi foi finalmente libertada, Itachi tinha o corpo mais perfeito e bonito em que já tinha colocado os olhos.

Vendo o irmão mais velho de Sasuke, espalhado através dos lençóis escuros de sua cama, o cabelo negro caindo entorno daquele pálido rosto aristocrático, com o peito levantando e caindo em sucessões rápidas enquanto o homem arfava, o brilho de suor que fazia aquela pele incandescer ao luar...ele era a coisa mais erótica que Naruto já tinha visto em sua vida toda e soube que jamais esqueceria como o homem parecia então.

Naturalmente, o lado mais pervertido dele vibrou positivamente em como o delicioso homem moreno parecia, exposto como um farto banquete. Naruto se fez silenciosamente um voto para _definitivamente_ provar cada polegada dessa pele pálida e linda de Itachi, deixando muitas marcas de sua vigília. Quis que todos que olhassem Itachi soubessem que aquela bunda tinha dono e que qualquer um potencialmente interessado nele fosse para o inferno!

Um rosnado borbulhou em seu peito como que para confirmar o sentimento.

Enquanto se ajoelhou entre as pernas abertas de Itachi, Naruto deixou seu olhar vagar sobre cada cume de osso e músculo envolvido pela delicada pele de alabastro. A beleza de olhos de ébano tinha as linhas requintadas de um David e o pênis mais perfeito que já tinha visto, e como testemunho do quanto desejou aquele homem, sentiu sua boca molhar ligeiramente no pensamento de envolver com seus lábios aquela glande esculpida.

Desde que Itachi era um Uchiha completo e completamente, estava quase certo para Naruto que o homem de olhos escuros era um seme, mas Naruto era muito determinado e tinha decidido que estava indo foder esse corpo lindo pela próxima semana. Se as coisas entre eles continuassem a ser como naquela noite, o loiro era certo de que concordaria com o que quer que o outro pedisse, mas agora, só tinha intenções de satisfazer o homem de olhos negros tão completamente que ele não desejaria deixar Naruto tão logo, ou seu lugar debaixo do loiro.

Com esse pensamento em mente, se lançou para sua mesa de cabeceira e abrir uma das gavetas, vasculhando as cegas seu interior até que seus dedos escovaram o frasco que procurava. Sufocando o grito de vitória que quase deslizou por seus lábios, bateu a gaveta fechada outra vez e estabeleceu-se de novo em seus joelhos entre as duas longas pernas de Itachi. Kami, aquele homem olhava absolutamente delicioso!

Um outro calafrio de luxúria apressou-se por seu corpo, cantando em suas veias e fazendo sua ereção doer ao lembrar que tinha a noite toda para babar sobre o homem lindo, por isso ele precisava superar momentaneamente isso. Abrindo a tampa do lubrificante que tinha tirado de sua mesa de cabeceira, Naruto derramou algum em sua mãe e revestiu seus dedos antes de fechar os frasco e deixá-lo cair ao lado de seu joelho na cama.

Desequilibrou um bocado antes de se firmar entre as coxas pálidas e se inclinar para frente, lambendo a glande bonita como se fosse um pirulito. Sua mão não lubrificada acariciou lentamente o torso firme de Itachi antes de encontrar um dos mamilos e comprimi-lo levemente entre seu polegar e indicador. Abrindo a boca mais largamente, engoliu Itachi até a base e zumbiu, deslizando o primeiro dedo dentro do corpo do moreno quando este se arqueou sobre a cama.

A ereção de Naruto pulsou quando sentiu como deliciosamente apertado o moreno era, não querendo mais do que ser enterrado e acalentado pelo interior abrasador. E os sons! Kami, o loiro jamais tinha ouvido tais sons eróticos em sua vida. Os baixos gemidos e murmúrios sussurrados que se transformavam em lamentações e gritos roucos enquanto ele preparava metodicamente e com muito cuidado a beleza morena abaixo dele.

Uma vez que Naruto conseguiu fazer seu amante se acostumar com três dedos sem muito incômodo, com corpo de Itachi tremendo de prazer e se pontilhar com suor, fazendo Naruto quase perder sua mente. Nunca antes o prazer de uma outra pessoa tinha lhe dado aquela completa e total excitação, mas a maneira que o corpo lindo se contorcia levemente sobre a cama, e os sons deliciosos que derramavam dessa garganta delicada faziam sua ereção latejar e sabia que tinha que começar a se mover antes que se comportasse como um adolescente que presta atenção a seu primeiro pornô.

Removendo seus dedos do corpo de Itachi, e sorrindo mal no choramingo de desapontamento que deslizou dos lábios cor-de-rosa pálido, Naruto pegou o lubrificante que rolara para seu joelho e derramou uma quantidade generosa na palma já molhada de sua mão. O primeiro toque do lubrificante frio em sua ereção foi um choque, pelo qual foi grato. Depois que se bombeou algumas vezes, deslizou seu braço esquerdo por debaixo do joelho direito de Itachi e o levantando-o, abrindo o moreno para recebê-lo.

Olhando para cima, Naruto entrou olhos semi-cerrados ônix o observando. Os pálidos lábios cor-de-rosa partiram-se com a respiração pesada e a língua cor-de-rosa lisa saiu para lambê-los. Naruto prestou atenção a esse músculo molhado de forma ávida por alguns momentos antes de travar o olhar ébano outra vez.

Itachi se perdeu completamente no segundo em que seus olhos se fixaram no loiro e uma nova onda inteira de desejo funcionou sobre ele na expressão crua que se mostrava através dos olhos azuis. Naruto moveu-se para frente lentamente e o moreno manteve seus olhos no homem mais jovem com o loiro pressionando gradualmente nele até que o prazer estourou através de sua espinha e o fez arquear-se para trás, fechando os olhos na felicidade.

Antes que Naruto terminasse de empurrar, Itachi podia provar traços fracos de ferro ao morder seu lábio para manter sua boca fechada e impedir o grito de prazer. Apoiou-se no sentimento gerado pelo deslocamento do peso de Naruto sobre ele, mas se surpreendeu quando sentiu um polegar tocando seu lábio inferior e o puxando do aperto de seus dentes. Os olhos ébano se abriram enquanto o dedo morno acariciava sua bochecha, virando sua cabeça para enfrentar seu amante.

"Por favor, não faça isso", sussurrou rouco antes de se inclinar e lamber as gotículas de sangue que estavam à superfície do lábio de Itachi, "esses lábios são perfeitos demais para serem ferido assim. adicionalmente, eu quero ouvi-lo lamentando-se para mim".

Então o loiro estava se movendo novamente, saindo lentamente e deslizando novamente para dentro, as palavras que sussurrava distraiam o moreno e o forçavam a relaxar seus músculos, dando mais liberdade a seus movimentos. Enterrando-se profundamente no interior do corpo de alabastro, Naruto mudou a posição de suas mãos e as pernas de Itachi, puxando-os acima de seus ombros. Após sair do calor delicioso mais uma vez, Naruto empurrou agudamente para dentro, batendo ferozmente na próstata do homem pálido abaixo dele e formando um grito de prazer na garganta delicada.

Mantendo seu ângulo, Naruto continuou seus movimentos, empurrando e puxando, empurrando e deslizando do interior daquele corpo lindo, golpeando o ponto doce de seu amante de forma áspera toda vez que o salteava. Os gemidos sem sentido e os múrmuros de Itachi transformaram-se logo em gritos do mais afiado prazer, palavras que iam se formando sem propósito real em sua língua.

"Naru-to! Nnhh...Naruto...mais forte...mais rápido". Kami, Itachi jamais tinha sentido nada, absolutamente nada que fosse assim tão delicioso. Cada vez que seu sentiu o corpo do loiro inteiramente conectado com o seu, sentia uma descarga de prazer se emitida em sua espinha e inundando todo seu corpo. O homem mais novo parecia conhecer todo seu corpo apenas no instinto, pois cada movimento, cada simples toque trouxe-lhe mais prazer do que qualquer outra coisa que já tivesse experimentado.

Por sua vez, Naruto se sentia afogando-se em felicidade. Não tinha existido ninguém que lhe despertasse tanto quanto Itachi e nada poderia se comparar a visão do irmão mais velho de Sasuke, espalhado abaixo dele, recebendo-o dentro de seu corpo e tremendo ao seu toque. Seu nome tinha se transformado em um mantra que se derramava irrefletidamente através dos lábios cor-de-rosa abertos e Naruto sabia que fazia o mesmo com o nome de seu amante em sua mente.

"Kami...Itachi...tão apertado, tão quente...assim...perfeito". A voz e Naruto era profunda e rouca com a paixão que sentia e as palavras rolaram na mente do moreno, com aquele tom que emitia tremores por toda sua espinha. Muitas vezes em sua vida tinha sido chamado de perfeito, mas Itachi jamais tinha se sentido tão bem com isso.

Aqui e agora, tendo esse que tinha cobiçado há tempos chamando-o de perfeito, naquela voz de uísque, lhe fez realmente com a sensação de perfeito. Sentia que tinha sido feito para ser perfeito apenas para o loiro. Com outra batida dura e suas mãos libertaram o forte aperto nos lençóis abaixo dele para aderirem-se aos ombros fortes e largos do loiro, as unhas feitas arranhando a pele bronzeada.

Naruto saiu e entrou novamente no corpo disposto de Itachi, em retaliação a dor que sentira em seus ombros, mesmo que aquela faísca pequena de dor tivesse intensificado o prazer de seu corpo e fizesse o calor que se acumulava em sua barriga ainda mais forte. Saiu outra vez, até que apenas a ponta de sua glande permaneceu dentro do corpo apertado de seu amante, enquanto deslizava as mãos sob as costas firmes do Uchiha até as omoplatas moreno.

Dobrando os dedos pela curva tentadora dos ombros de seu amante, passando os dedos pela clavícula delicada, Naruto prendeu firmemente o corpo de Itachi, puxando-o para si enquanto empurrava os quadris para frente. A força extra da alavanca e na luz do deslocamento do ângulo fez com que sua ereção batesse viciosamente de encontro à próstata do Uchiha, e o grito que subiu pela garganta do homem fez as orelhas de Naruto vibrarem.

Os braços de Itachi deslizaram pelos lados de Naruto e subiram por suas costas, as unhas arranhando sua pele outra vez quando sentiu o corpo quente entorno dele vibrando, os músculos longos de seu amante se enrijecendo ritmicamente com suas pressões e acelerou seus movimentos, querendo que gozassem juntos.

"Ah!...Tão...Naruto...próximo...", as palavras do Uchiha saíram em uma arfada afiada enquanto os lábios de Naruto estavam em seu ombro, dando mordidelas arrastadas antes de beijar sua garganta para só então reivindicar sua boca. A língua loira deslizou com destreza por entre seus lábios, indo provocar a sua própria língua.

Sabendo que não duraria muito mais tempo, com pesar Naruto deixou o aperto nos ombros pálidos de seu amante, acariciando as costas e cintura de Itachi antes de deslizar os dedos fortes e envolverem o membro de Itachi, que se contraiu. Seu pênis pulsando enquanto o homem quebrava o beijo, afastando o rosto e arqueando-se. Ganhando velocidade enquanto sua mão movia-se rápida entorno do eixo de seu amante, sentindo a aproximação de um orgasmo que faria Itachi deixar de sentir do pescoço aos dedos dos pés. O corpo pálido e lindo abaixo do seu brilhava de suor, as melenas negras se grudavam a pele lisa e Naruto forçou-se para trás o suficiente para poder prestar atenção a Itachi alcançando o auge da paixão, querendo gravar aquela imagem em sua mente.

Uma estocada particularmente dura em sua próstata fez Itachi cair distante nas emendas, seus músculos enrijecendo completamente enquanto seu mundo acalmava por uma fração de segundo antes de explodir em flashes brilhantes de cores enquanto o orgasmo rasgou através de seu corpo, gritando o nome do loiro. Naruto controlou empurrar uma vez, duas vezes antes de seguir o Uchiha na felicidade, seus quadris balançando espasmodicamente enquanto sentiu sua libertação. O nome de Itachi saiu de seus lábios em um rosnado de puro prazer.

Naruto tirou a mão do membro coxo de seu amante enquanto acomodou o homem pálido de encontro ao colchão antes de sentar sobre suas pernas e levar a mão pegajosa a boca, lambendo seus dedos e sugando feliz a essência do moreno. Passando os olhos pelo corpo de Itachi, encontrou os olhos negros profundos prestando-lhe atenção, ainda enevoados pelo arrebol do sexo fantástico, por isso sorriu apaixonado antes de se inclinar e lamber todos os traços do sêmen de Itachi, apreciando as arfadas macias que ouvia a cada toque de sua língua sobre a pele quente.

Uma vez que estava certo de não ter esquecido nenhum resquício, rastejou sobre seu amante e beijou seus lábios de forma suave, a natureza selvagem e frenética de sua paixão estavam controladas novamente, deixando algo sensual e muito mais delicado em seu lugar. Quando se afastou, o Uchiha tinha um pequeno sorriso se inclinando em seus lábios e Naruto respondeu prontamente com um grande sorriso radiante que o caracterizava. Sem uma palavra, saiu da cama e pegou Itachi em seus braços, caminhando para o banheiro com a intenção de lavar cada polegada desse corpo lindo, apenas para reivindicá-lo outra vez.

As 2:30 da manhã a porta do apartamento foi aberta e Sasuke entrou, o lucro da noite seguindo bem atrás dele. Geralmente o moreno não trazia suas conquistas para o apartamento que dividia com Naruto porque sabia muito bem a opinião do loiro sobre suas 'atividades extracurriculares', porem o homem que entrou no apartamento atrás dele era ainda razoavelmente jovem e vivia com os pais. Sasuke não tinha nenhuma vontade de alugar um quarto de hotel para essa noite, sendo que poderia facilmente ir para seu apartamento, especialmente por estarem na vizinhança.

Tinha argumentando consigo mesmo sobre isso até chegarem lá, sabendo que Naruto provavelmente espumaria pela boca na manhã seguinte ao sair de seu quarto e encontrar algum antropófago desconhecido em seu cereal. Se Sasuke e seu encontro não o acordassem muito antes do alvorecer, de qualquer maneira.

Ligando a luz da sala de visitas, o Uchiha mais jovem andou para a cozinha, com seu encontro-logo-amante logo atrás dele, e parou no meio do caminho. Havia uma gravata e um terno sobre uma das cadeiras da cozinha e ele soube, simplesmente olhando de relance a roupa, que não era algo que seu companheiro de apartamento loiro possuísse.

Antes que tivesse oportunidade de pensar muito sobre isso, um grito afiado do nome de Naruto ecoou alto por todo o apartamento e Sasuke se virou para a porta fechada do quarto do amigo. Suas perfeitas sobrancelhas ébano se ergueram, desaparecendo sobre a franja negra, quando essa mesma voz gritou novamente o nome do loiro, dessa vez mais baixo. Um rosnado cheio de prazer soou segundos mais tarde.

Olhando para seu encontro de hoje, viu os olhos escuros do rapaz arregalados e a boca levemente aberta, seu foco dirigido a porta de onde todo o ruído estava vindo.

"Quem...quem é esse?" pediu um tanto hesitante, lambendo os lábios e deslocando o peso de um pé para o outro, esperando aliviar a pressão de sua calça na ereção que começava a se formar pelo que tinha ouvido.

"Hn. Parece que meu companheiro de apartamento tem um amigo com ele". realmente, não era da sua conta se o loiro estava finalmente fodendo, mas não podia impedir o aperto fraco de desapontamento que se estabeleceu em seu estômago, além de querer saber se tivesse ficado em casa, poderia ser esse gritando o nome de Naruto com voz tão embebida de prazer?

Naturalmente sabia que o amigo jamais iria querer qualquer tipo de relacionamento mais íntimo com ele por causa de seu comportamento promiscuo, mas não podia deixar de se sentir invejoso de quem quer que estivesse atrás daquela porta com o loiro.

Igualmente teve a sensação fraca de que já tinha ouvido essa outra voz antes, em algum outro lugar. Dando de ombros, pegou uma garrafinha de água do refrigerador e andou para seu encontro, prendendo o pulso do homem e o puxando pela sala, passando pela porta do quarto de Naruto antes de desaparecer no seu próprio quarto.

Sasuke tinha antecipado os fogos de artifício que era certo de ouvir pela manhã, assim que Naruto tropeçasse para fora de seu quarto e percebesse que havia uma pessoa desconhecida no apartamento. Por isso tinha levantado mais cedo e feito o café antes de sentar-se a mesa da cozinha, seus olhos vagando pela roupa desconhecida. Era um terno sobre medida e caro, mas mais irritante era saber de algo e continuar não sabendo, porque parecia que alguma coisa lhe escapava, mas que estava na ponta da língua.

Seu amante estava atualmente no banheiro, tomando um banho, deixando Sasuke sozinho para sentar e esperar a tempestade que seu companheiro de apartamento faria quando entrasse na cozinha. Ouviu a abertura de uma porta, o som de água correndo ainda podia ser ouvido, e o Uchiha tirou seus olhos da roupa que lhe parecia estranhamente familiar e olhou na direção a porta do quarto de Naruto.

Em vez dos selvagens cabelos loiros e olhos safiras brilhantes, o jovem moreno encontrou-se a olhar uma versão mais velha...dele mesmo. Entrou abruptamente em choque, a descrença se espalhou por sua face, porque seu irmão andou para dentro da cozinha, olhando completamente satisfeito, com um ligeiro coxear em seus passos, e as calças azuis que sabia pertencerem a seu companheiro de apartamento.

Itachi olhou para frente quando ouviu um som estrangulado diante dele e se viu frente a frente com seu ototo. Um sorriso, e honestamente, era um sorriso de verdade e não um meio-sorriso, se formou nos lábios do Uchiha mais velho quando ouviu seu amante resmungar atrás dele sobre ladrões de calças antes de sair do quarto usando um short azul marinho abaixo de seus quadris.

"Oi! Teme! Quem foda está no chuveiro? Kami, é muito cedo para estar acordado. Merda, são 8:30 da manhã? E você está acordado a mais tempo que nos!". Ainda resmungando sobre namorados que roubam suas calças favoritas e pervertidos irreverentes para companheiro de apartamento, Naruto saiu da cozinha depois de fechar a porta do refrigerador e pegar uma caneca de café.

Girando seus olhos divertidos de seu amante para seu irmão, esse sorriso virou aos poucos um meio-sorriso arrogante característico Uchiha e Sasuke sentiu um inchamento impar de emoções apertar sua garganta.

"Hn. Pelo menos é um Uchiha". Tendo dito, Sasuke saiu da cozinha e foi para seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás dele.


End file.
